A Little Help Here, Please?
by zoe chocobo
Summary: Leon really gets on Cloud's nerves...well, not all the time. CxL, one-shot


**Author's Note:** Hey guys...it's been a while but I just had upload something and this has been sitting in my folder for quite some time. So long that I don't even remember how I thought of it...but I still like it. I love how I was all "Omg, summer! I'm write a ton of awesome stuff and it's gonna be awesome!" Yeah, no. That just did not happen. Well, enough about me and my failure of a life. On with the story.

**Warnings: **Probably OOCness (I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't help it), cursing, not-at-all-explicit-though-implied sex, yaoi...DUH, and no beta (yet?) so sorry for mistakes

Hope you get a little chuckle out of it, lemme know with a review!!

* * *

Leon's gun blade crashed into the ground by the blond's feet as he narrowly escaped the deadly blow. Cloud jumped back several feet to distance himself from the brunet as Leon drew his blade from the dirt. The brunet assumed his battle stance and allowed a devilish smirk to grace his sharp features.

Cloud was slacking.

In the next instant Cloud was lunging at Leon, First Tsurugi out to the side, ready to slash into Leon. Leon made a swift step to the right and swung his blade at the blond. Swords clashed and the sound of metal on metal could be heard a mile away.

As the two fighters drew apart again, panting from an intense round of attacks, Leon quickly planned his next move. Cloud was being aggressive offensively, but when it came to his defense, the blond had nearly gotten his head chopped off on more than one occasion.

There was a blur of movement and suddenly Cloud was on him again, and Leon was half a second away from losing an arm. Leon acted fast, aiming his gun blade and pulling the trigger in one graceful movement.

There was a small splash of blood and a cry from Cloud. Leon watched Cloud fall backwards, though still on his feet, clutching his upper arm. After examining his wounded flesh, the blond whipped his head towards Leon.

"The _fuck_, man!? You _fucking shot_ me!" Cloud cursed loudly.

"Don't be a pussy, it was just a graze. Besides, it's not my fault you're slacking," Leon snapped rolling his eyes.

"_Slacking_!? You wouldn't have an arm right now if you didn't just cheat! And _this_" the blond emphasized by pointing at the blood seeping from his arm, "was _not_ a _graze_," the blond retorted.

"_Cheating!?_ Taking full advantage of my weapon?"

"Take full advantage of your weapon and go fuck yourself."

"Isn't it _your_ job to fuck me?"

"Not lately."

"I have a city to rebuild."

"No one asked you to."

"They didn't have to."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and glared at Leon. He fought the urge to say 'whatever' out loud, as that would spark another argument between the two on that being _Leon_'s line; not to mention it would formally announce the blond's defeat. Instead, he stood up to search through his pockets for a potion. After checking and double checking his pockets and holsters, the blond rolled his head back, breathing out in frustration.

Leon eyed him amusedly, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you just cure yourself?" he asked imperiously.

Cloud glared at him harder than before. He wouldn't admit to the brunet that he didn't have enough magic power left to properly heal himself.

Leon scoffed in amusement at the blond and crossed his arms over his chest. The blond was still staring at him, giving him an 'A little help here' expression, blood from his wound now dripping off of his fingers.

"What? I didn't bring any potions, and I'm not wasting my magic on your stupid mistake."

"You're an ass."

"Only to you."

Cloud picked up his over-sized sword, hooked it onto his back, and trudged past Leon towards to Merlin's house. As the blond passed the brunet he swiftly kicked Leon in the shin…hard.

Instantly clutching his soon-to-be-bruised leg, Leon shouted, "You fucking pansy!"

Without missing a beat, Cloud flipped Leon the bird and walked on.

Leon blinked the tears from his eyes and sheathed his gun blade, for the love of Shiva that hurt. He turned to follow the same path as the blond, trying his best not to show his limp.

---

When Leon entered the quaint house, Cloud was sitting at the table pouring a green liquid from a small vile over the lesion on his arm. At the brunet's appearance and glare, the blond turned to him.

"Want some for your leg?"

"That was low even for you, Strife."

"I try."

Leon took a seat across from Cloud and watched the blond's injury heal itself in a mist of green. Cloud placed the vile on the table and flexed his arm. "Ah, good as new. Wanna go again?"

Leon raised his eyebrows. "So you can get your ass handed to you again? I'll pass. I'd rather fight Sora."

"Hm, if I recall correctly, you were no match for Sora at the last tournament," Cloud replied casually crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I was outnumbered," Leon said angrily through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"By a dog and a _duck_."

"Like Sora never kicked _your_ ass. _Single handedly_."

Cloud immediately flushed red. "I…I was in a dark place!" He cried out.

"Right, yielding the power of darkness really worked against you."

Cloud's face became even redder, but more from anger than embarrassment. Cloud really looked like his face was on fire from the inside…Leon eyed him warily.

"…Cloud…? I..was just—"

"_I'll __**kill**__ you, Leonhart!_" Cloud exploded, flying across the table and tackling Leon to the ground.

---

"I _hate_ you, Leonhart. I _really_ do."

Leon rolled over from the other side of the small bed and wrapped his arms around Cloud's torso. He smiled and began nuzzling Cloud's back, and soon began licking his shoulder, which made Cloud turn bright red.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"I think you don't," Leon pressed in a mocking, sing song voice.

"Ugh! _Shut. Up!_" Cloud growled and rolled over, forcing his tongue into Leon's mouth.

* * *

Hehe, Ta-Daa! Review if you could, please :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
